Goodbye Stranger, Hello Darling
by Saho07
Summary: Season 8 episode 17, Goodbye Stranger with a Destiel ending. WARNING: BOY X BOY; DEAN X CAS; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**My friend, Little Fukkusu, wrote the begining fluff and then I wrote the sex. Let me know what you think and if we should write together again. :)**

* * *

"Cas! I know you're in there. I know you can hear me," Dean begged the angel.

He was sprawled on the floor beneath him, badly beaten and bleeding.

He gasped for air, "It's me."

Cas was standing over Dean, his angel sword aimed directly into his pleading eyes.

"We're family. We love you."

Cas quirked his head to the side with an unchanging grimace. His eyes begging to be relieved from the prison the angels kept him in.

Dean reached out with both arms as Cas caught his hand in his own, and Dean admitted, "I love you."

Cas' entire body weakened, dropping his sword first and then failing to his knees. In one fall to the ground, Cas had managed to regain his mind, even more so than before. He realized that he too needed Dean. He let himself fall against Dean, landing in his outstretched arms and tightly embraced Dean, who would have himself collapsed otherwise.

Dean's cold body that had felt so close to death before was now beginning to be warm from the heat of his angel's. He wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders and ran his hand threw the back of hair to bring his face closer to his own. Cas move his face into the crevices of Dean's neck. Dean shivered, still hurt as Cas pulled Dean away from him. He looked at him wide eyed, he had never noticed the damage he inflicted on Dean before. He froze as Cas cupped his face in his hands but calmed by the touch that healed him. He placed his thumb over his lips and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. Their lips were just inches apart and their noses were nearly touching. They remained that way for a few moments before Dean broke the silence.

"Let me ask you something Cas," he breathed in a whisper against the angel's face. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

The angel cocked his head to the side again, contemplating the question.

"The most intimate thing I have done was hold your hand," he replied "But you know that."

Dean licked his lips, "Well, I think that's about to change."

Dean closed the small space between them, tentatively placing a kiss on Cas' lips. The angel froze, he didn't know what to do. Ending the kiss, Dean started to pull away.

"Dean, I-"

"It's okay Cas. We don't have to rush into-"

Dean was cut off as Cas' lips pressed hard against his. Dean melted into Cas. Their bodies pressed hard together, their hands exploring, grouping every inch of the other. Dean broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"Cas wait. I need to breath."

Cas gripped Dean's shoulders, his breathing heavy.

"Dean, I-I feel strange."

Dean smiled down at Cas, the angel's face was flush with heat.

"It's okay Cas. It means you like me. Alot."

Dean drew Cas into another kiss. Slowly, Dean began removing the angel's clothes. The trench coat was first, the easiest piece in Dean's opinion. Next was the suit jacket, then the tie, and finally the button down shirt. Dean broke the kiss, bending his head to trail ruff kisses down Cas's chest. Cas gasped, his head swimming and his mouth panting for breath. He didn't know when Dean had removed his clothes, or how the hunter did it without him knowing, but he did know he wasn't going to be the only one without clothes on. Cas pushed Dean, probably a little harder than necessary, down to the floor. Dean's back hit the floor, but the fact Cas had pushed him down didn't surprise him nearly as much as the fact he was bare ass naked! Cas laid down on top of Dean, his breath hot on the hunter's chest.

"Dean, I-I can't take this much longer."

Dean trailed his hand down the length of Cas' bare back, the angel was trembling from his touch. Dean had to admitted, he's never been so turned on in his life. No woman he had ever been with reacted this way. Then again, Cas was no woman. He was Dean's friend, his angel, and after tonight, maybe even his lover. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders, his nails digging into the hunter's flesh. The angel ground his hips against Dean's, both moaned from the friction it created.

"D-Dean, please..."

Dean rolled Cas over, straddling the angel's hips, taking both of their lengths in his hand and slowly pumping up and down. Cas growled, his back arching as his hands gripped the floor. Dean loved the look on his angel's face. He was so innocent that it nearly made Dean, who had over the years made the art of sex an everyday practice, laugh. The hunter knew, with Cas being a virgin and all, that he would have to be the receiving end tonight. Even though Dean would never admit it, this wasn't the first time he's done it with a guy. To be completely honest, he had been drunk off his ass at the time, but he knew the basics of what had to be done. Dean reached over pulling a small tube of cherry scented lube out of his jacket pocket. Dean laughed slightly at the irony. He was about to pop Cas' cherry after all. Flicking open the bottle Dean used his mouth to squeeze a small amount out on to his hand, the one that wasn't already occupied anyway. Spitting the bottle out to the side, Dean reached around and slowly slipped a finger into his entrance. The hunter winced, the ring of muscles being a lot tighter that he remembered. Cas watched Dean, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. That coupled with the wicked pleasure Dean was causing in his lower region, well, it was almost too much for Cas to bear. He could feel something stirring, growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean, agh, I feel strange. M-my gut-"

Dean slowed the movement of his hand. He didn't want Cas coming just yet. The hunter slipped another finger inside, trying to prepare himself as quickly as possible. Both for his and Cas' sake. Dean groan, adding the final finger a lot sooner that he probably should have, thrusting them deep in and out. Cas moaned, his eyes fixed on Dean. The hunter trembled under the angel's gaze, his length hardening even more. Finally, Dean though he was prepared enough. Slipping his fingers out, Dean shifted, positioning his hips just above Cas' erect member. Slowly, Dean slid down, doing his best to relax, as Cas entered him. Cas moaned deeply, loving this new feeling Dean was creating. Dean gripped Cas' shoulders tightly, his breath coming out in pants. It was weird, feeling his angel deep inside him, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Just, different. Cas gripped Dean's hips, he no longer needed any prompting, instinct had taken over. Dean looked down into the Angel's eyes. Deep blue lust filled orbs gazed back at him. Cas shifted, rolling Dean over on to his back, as he began to move thrusting deep into his hunter. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders, clinging to him with all his might.

"C-cas, agh!"

Dean moaned, his head swimming in delicious ecstasy. Cas quickened his pace, slamming deeper and harder into Dean who cried out, digging his nails deep into the angel's flesh, as the tip of Cas' cock brushed against his prostate. Cas smiled wickedly, something Dean didn't even think he could do, hitting that spot again. Dean trembled violently under his angel as Cas slammed into him over and over again. Each time hitting that exact spot.

"Agh, Dean, I think I'm gonna-"

With one last hard thrust Cas came hot and fast inside Dean, moaning in pure bliss and pleasure. Dean followed only a moment later, spilling out all over his and Cas' stomachs. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, both trying to regain their breath.

"Cas."

Cas lifted his head, meeting the hunter's gaze. Dean reached down, pulling his angel into a long, slow kiss.

"So, do you finally get just how much I need you?"

Cas licked his lips.

"Yes. And I think I understand now just how much I also need you."

Dean smirked, a small chuckle in his throat.

"Good. So no more hiding things like this from me. I love you Cas, and I don't wanna see you hurt."

Cas nodded quietly.

"Dean? Can we do that again?"

Dean laughed.

"Ya Cas, we can do it again."

Cas smiled happily.

"Uh Cas. Sam's outside, and he's probably gonna be coming in here at any minute."

Cas looked at Dean confused.

"I'd really rather my brother not see us like this."

Cas' eyes fell, pain contorting his face.

"No, wait, it's not what you think. I'm happy about what we did, infact I'm freaking thrilled, but I'd rather my baby brother not find out about us this way. Seeing us naked, on the floor, with you still inside me by the way."

Cas' eyes widened, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Slowly, Cas pulled out. Dean groaned quietly. Cas looked toward the door, his head dropping slightly to the side.

"Sam is on his way here."

Dean sat up and started pulling on his clothes. Dean heard a soft rustle, turning to see Cas already fully dressed.

"Hey Dean?"

"Ya?"

"Next time, can we change places."

Dean smiled, pulling his angel into a quick kiss.

"Hell ya."


End file.
